


Out of the Closet

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 摇滚Isak和骨肉皮Even一见钟情的爱情故事





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> 恐怕是我写过最甜的文了，噗  
> 没检查错字，按照我的写作习惯可能有很多fragment，请原谅
> 
> 7,313字

Isak不是那种传统意义上的摇滚明星。

他不喝烈酒，不吸烟，不抽可卡因，不草粉。除了爱说脏话以外，看上去就是个乖巧的书呆子，女歌迷稍微热情点他还会害羞的躲起来的那种。你很难把他和摇滚乐联系在一起，毕竟这是2018年，不是The Beatles的那个年代。他们乐队第一张专辑惊艳乐坛时，他才17岁，是整个团里最小的成员。但是他们团也不是那种boyband，就是正儿八经的Britpop，像Oasis, Radiohead, Placebo, Blur…你能想到的诸多英式摇滚乐队那样。还在上高二的Isak是主唱兼副吉他，吉他、键盘、鼓手、贝斯都已经是大学生了，Isak甚至都不是英国人——大家都奇怪这些家伙是怎么凑到一起去的。但他们的才华撞击在一起简直是最精彩的调酒，第一张专辑一鸣惊人，连一向刻薄的pitchfork*都给出了8.6分的评价，认为他们对爱情的探索对政治的的讽刺严肃又有趣味，年轻又老灵魂，和他们的乐队一样是种可爱的冲撞。要知道Keane第一张专辑他们可只给了2.8分**，并讽刺他们是病娇版的Coldplay.

在专辑获得成功并斩获了来自格莱美的、水星奖等重要奖项之后，他们也没开始巡演，因为Isak跑回去读书了。毕竟，A-Level要紧，学还是要上的。

终于顺利考上了大学，Isak也没有去读什么文学啊音乐啊哲学啊等人文社科，跑去学了生物。本来就有人戏谑他们是学霸团，这下可坐实了这称号。

他这种不按常理出牌的样子自然斩获了一大批喜爱个性的歌迷，确切的说，是粉丝。有些特疯狂的粉丝在简直把他当儿子那般宠爱，还给自己的粉丝群体起了个名字叫isakyaki，号称是Isak亲妈团。好在这些粉丝来自世界各地，并不能对Isak的生活产生什么实际的影响。他还是该上课上课，放假的时候跟乐队跑巡演，过着有名又不有名的日子。

眼瞅着第二张专辑就要发了，公司每天抓着他们开会，定营销方案。这群书呆子怎么会对这些事情感兴趣呢，公司说啥就是啥，只要不太离谱，他们都会配合。

可是Isak这边，却有些情况。他像终于到了叛逆期的少年那样，让公司非常头痛，说了一句让大家炸锅的话。

“我要出柜。”Isak说，他取下棒球帽整了整自己打着卷的金发，又重新戴上。哪里有摇滚乐手热爱戴棒球帽的，爱穿连帽衫的？这真的太不摇滚了。

“Isak，是你男朋友要求的吗？”他的经纪人Patrick小心翼翼地问。

“不是啊，我和他早分手了。我只是觉得，既然这张专辑很多歌都是我经历了上一段感情之后写出来的，是写给男人的，我不想让歌迷们误会，所以最好出个柜说清楚。”Isak认真地说。

“Isak，你是摇滚歌手，没有摇滚歌手出柜。”公司高层，一个长着大胡子穿着西装的中年男人说，Isak老记不住他的title。

“怎么就没有了，现在出柜的音乐家那么多。”Isak看着他，表情严肃。

“你说说，都有谁。”高层瞪着他。

“David Bowie, Lou Reed, Elton John, Freddie Mercury, George Michael, Jónsi”***Isak说。

“Oh come on，说些和你同龄的人。”高层不屑地说。

“Troye Sivan”

“他不是唱摇滚的。”

“Ricky Martin”

“他和你爸一样大”

“Darren Hayes*”

“他哪位？”

“Frank Ocean”

“……”

“你看，他是黑人，又是做hiphop的，环境比我们可恶劣多了，人不照样活得好好的，而且我好爱他的音乐啊——”

“Isak，不行，不可以，你们没有可比性——”

“Adam Lambert”

“他不是摇滚歌手”

“还有——”

“够了，Isak，总之，你不能出柜。你不愿意经营异性恋形象无所谓，但是不要随意出柜，这个话题就到这里。”

“你这是法西斯。”Isak小声嘟囔道。

“你说什么？这是很严重的指控，你——”高层腾地一下站起来。

“好啦好啦，你就当没听到，你就当没说，你们都消消气。”Patrick赶忙打圆场。最终这场会议还是不欢而散。

“Isak，你今天真的非常没有礼貌。”Elias，乐队里的吉他手，拦住他说。

Elias就是很传统的摇滚歌手了，帅气又不羁，扫起弦来迷倒一批少女。Isak听说网上挺多人喜欢他俩CP的，把他们在演出时的对视做了个gif集锦，tumblr上转发上万。Isak非常无意中看到时，他都快给恶心死了。他俩是乐队里最不合的，但Isak对Elias的业务水平没有任何意见，他只是觉得这个人非常混账。

“我们自己就不要再内讧了好吗。”键盘手William说。他是乐队中最年长的那个，一直以来都处在队长的角色，各种协调大家关系。

“对啊，Isak还是个孩子呢，我们要好好爱他。”Chris说，他捏了捏Isak的脖子，手滑向Isak的腰，顺势搂住他。他是鼓手，William过命的好兄弟，Isak总觉得他是深柜，他真的太喜欢对他动手动脚了，哪里像个直男。

“我们还是回去再聊好吗，不要在这里。”Mikael有些手足无措。他是贝斯手，其实没有太大存在感，不过他长得很漂亮，长发到肩膀。性格也是那种温吞吞的，要不是亲眼看见过他拿板砖揍人，Isak会误以为他比自己还乖。

是的，他们是在一场群架中认识的。

那会儿Isak在读男校，刚从挪威转学过来，英语还说不拎清，又是个对自己性取向从不遮掩的直率孩子。

自然地，被堵在了学校附近的某个巷子里。一群深柜少年堵着他，嘲笑着他的性取向的同时也是在掩盖自己对自己真实identity的恐惧。

Isak怜悯他们。

虽然自己差不多两拳之后就被撂倒了，鼻子断了，一嘴血。

Isak头有点晕。

后来的事，就和青春小说里写的差不多。Isak被路过的Elias他们救下，他晕晕乎乎地看见Mikael拿着板砖放到了一个看着很壮的男生，吓了一跳，没想到长这么柔弱劲这么大。

等他再醒来的时候，第一个看到的是Chris。他还以为Chris要亲他呢，真的靠的很近的在看他。

接下来他们就莫名其妙的组了乐队。因为聊着聊着发现每个人都会一样乐器，并且都很有倾诉欲。

“那么我们乐队该叫什么？”William问。

“Amaurotic？”Elias说。

“不行这个词也太不好记了。”Chris摆摆手，他是体育生。

“été之类的简单法语词？”Mikael建议道。

“不要了吧，太土了。”William说。

“我们名字的首字母呢？CWMEI之类的凑凑看能不能凑出啥？”Chris说。

“要不，Skam？Skam你们觉得怎样？挪威语shame的意思。”Isak说。

大家安静地看了一会儿，消化这个奇怪的发音。

“会不会有点像scum？”Elias说。

“听成scum也很有意思啊！我觉得不错诶！”Chris举手：“投这个一票”

“我也觉得可以。”Mikael和William相互对视一眼，纷纷点头。

“好吧，既然你们都这么觉得，那就叫这个吧。”Elias耸耸肩。

16岁的Isak骄傲地挺起了胸脯。

“走了走了，能有多大事。走走走，你们明天还要去利物浦呢。赶紧排练去。”Patrick推了推在如此剑拔弩张的情况下还能发起呆的Isak，他回过神，跟着大家离开了公司。

利物浦的演出自然也是一如既往地成功。歌迷非常热情，台上的他们也玩的很开心，连带着Elias看着都没这么烦人了呢，Isak一边蹦一边唱一边想。

唯一的小插曲就是舞台灯光出了点问题，大灯亮的像浴霸，把人照的也太清楚了点。

“嘿，既然灯这么亮，那大家互相认识一下周围的人吧，说不定身边站的就是这辈子的真爱哦。”Isak在工作人员修理的时候看着台下的歌迷们打趣道。

他站在台上看着台下的大家开始相互聊天，站在第一排的一个男人吸引了他的注意，那家伙个子挺高的，金头发甚是扎眼。大家都在聊天，只有他直勾勾地盯着舞台。一开始Isak还以为他是在研究舞台上的什么，最后他才意识到，那家伙是在研究自己。

平心而论，对方蛮帅的，真的蛮帅的，看着比他摇滚多了，冷面皮衣铆钉浪奔头，左耳一排耳钉闪亮亮。Isak想，多看几眼帅哥不犯法，于是他明目张胆地和那男人对视起来。

两人这么对视着，突然那男的就笑了，笑起来一下，一下由一个高冷帅哥变成了邻家哥哥，还有颗虎牙。

Isak害羞地低下了头。

该死的。他想，自己怎么这么怂啊。

不一会儿灯光就调好了，Isak又蹦跶起来，一边唱一边像往常一样往台下抛媚眼，只是这次有了个特定的对象。

安可又唱了三首歌，大家才依依不舍地离开。Isak真的是跳累了，挂在Mikeal身上和他一起往后台挪去。

“Mikeal你身上有牛奶味……”Isak软软地说，听起来像在撒娇。

“别对我发春，赶紧找个新男朋友吧！”Mikeal点了一下他的脑门。

Isak冲他吐了吐舌头，继续把头靠在他的肩膀上。

可让他没想到的是，一推开休息室的门，站在他面前的竟然是刚才那个傻大个。对方背对着他，他还没反应过来，然后那家伙就转过身，看着他，又冲他笑。

这个人近距离看，更好看了竟然！

Isak的心咆哮起来。

“嘿，你们来了，这我哥们，Even，”Chris跨步上前，自然地搂住Isak的腰：“Isak，他可是你的超级粉丝。求我要见你。”

“Hi，”Isak不知道该说什么，于是伸出了手，初次见面吧，总得礼貌打个招呼。“Hi。”对方一瞬间有些诧异，但也伸出手和他握了握。

然后这个叫做Even的家伙，竟然又笑了起来。

Isak开始觉得这个笑容有挑衅的意味了。

他非常非常想噘嘴，但是，这太gay了，他的理智警告他不要乱来。

“我们去喝一杯吧！”Chris好像完全没感受到他俩之间有什么不对劲，他抓着Isak的头发使劲地揉了揉。

“哎呀！”Isak不满地瞪着他。

“走吧，Even你常来利物浦，你来挑酒吧吧，可要挑个有意思的啊，不然罚你酒！”

好的现在他们坐在一个非常有意思的酒吧里。太有意思了，其他人立刻就分散开了去撩妹了。

只剩Isak手足无措地坐在位子上喝着lychee martini.

Even端着一杯单一麦芽威士忌（on the rocks of course）****在他身边坐下。

“嗯，不错，第一次在生活中见点lychee martini的男孩。”Even说。

他是想笑我娘吗？？？？？？

好，那我就娘给你看！

Isak觉得自己被冒犯了，男人怎么就不能喝荔枝马提尼了。

“我喜欢喝甜的。”Isak说，他甜甜一笑，想说待会儿老子就好好教育教育你。

“我也喜欢。”Even说：“但是威士忌能要我冷静。”

？？？？？

Isak有些糊涂，他没想到Even不接着他的话继续。

“为什么要冷静啊，喝酒为什么要追求冷静？”他好奇地问。

“因为，”Even看着他，又看了看四周，他倾过身，凑到Isak耳边，悄悄地说：“因为我怕我现在立刻马上就压住你，把你按在墙上，吻透你，干翻你。”

说完又像没事人一样坐直身体，优雅地抿了一口酒。

Isak脸红心跳口干舌燥，就在Even话音刚落地那一刻，Isak觉得自己好像硬了。他有些尴尬地挪了挪自己的身体。

该死的，该死的。

“我们开房去吧。”Isak听见自己说。

这下轮到Even有些意外地看着他：“你和Chris说的不一样啊……”

“他都说了我些什么？”Isak不禁蹙起了眉，这家伙竟然在他背后乱来？

“他说你很乖，非常乖，他还说他要保护好你，不能让你跌入我的魔爪。”Even又笑了。

“什么叫你的魔爪啊…什么鬼…看来你前史丰富的很啊。”Isak觉得自己有些吃味。

“你现在不会想知道的。”Even将酒一饮而尽，起身穿上他的皮衣。

“走啊，我早就在附近开好房了。”Even看着愣愣的Isak说。

然而Isak的大脑依然当机中，并没有反应过来这是什么情况。

Even并没有在多问，直接拽起他的手半拖半搂的带他出了酒吧。

这是Isak人生第一次和陌生人做爱，虽然是朋友的朋友吧，但除了名字以外Isak对对方真的一无所知。Isak自诩是个还算正经的人，他对于圈子里的胡搞瞎搞不太认同。他喜欢谈恋爱，非常喜欢的那种，他太喜欢有人陪他看电影，牵他手在海边闲逛，给他做早餐，认真听他写的歌的恋爱了。虽然他的爱情“见不得光”，但他还是很爱谈恋爱啊。

作为一个音乐人，不爱的话，怎么写歌嘛。

可是他现在真的就是被一个谈不上爱的男人压在酒店的大床上。他简直要佩服死自己了，对方的阴茎还插在身体里，撞击他，他自己竟然还有空对对方挑选酒店的品味做个评价。这个评价自然是相当的好了。他们巡演时为了节省开支，住的就是一般的连锁酒店，但是Even挑的这家设计师酒店，非常有设计感不说，到处充满着贴心的细节，只打一炮就走太可惜了。

“竟然还有空开小差？”Even掐住他的下巴，扭过他的脸，含住他的舌头，用力的吸吮着。Isak云游的思想立刻被他这举动拽了回来。Even下身的动作也没有停，他发现Isak喜欢hardcore，不是九浅一深，是每次都要很深的那种。虽然遮阳很耗体力，但Even甘之如饴。他用力的撞击着，Isak承受不住浪叫起来。

太爽了，Isak想，他要被插射了。

这家伙的活，可真他妈好。

还没来得及预警，Isak就射了，射了一床单。

这也是Isak人生中第一次被插到射，今天真的发生了很多第一次呢，Isak迷糊地想。他现在非常累，射精之后感到被掏空，浑身发软的那种，还犯困。

“怎么办，我还没射，你就要睡了？”Even谐谑地看着Isak努力睁开双眼，努力把架在他肩上的腿抻直一些要它们不滑下来，可爱极了。

“我今天可在舞台上又蹦又唱又摇头了两个多小时，”说着Isak打了个呵欠：“你快射，我要抱抱……”他不由自主地伸出双手想要搂住Even。

Even把他的腿放下，一个深挺进去，抱住了Isak，Isak抖了抖，太深了。

“我想射你嘴里，”Even说，他正用他的大拇指描摹着Isak的唇，那心形的唇，让他魂牵梦萦了许久。

“好……”Isak乖乖地说。他知道自己一旦开始犯困，就非常容易被控制。

Even个子高，肉棒也很长，这些Isak都能理解，但是Isak不能理解怎么会有人又长又硬又持久，持久到他嘴要算死舌头要抽筋了对方还是不射，而且刚才那家伙都已经在自己身体里耕耘了快一小时了吧，看来是做多了龟头不敏感了，还是说今天射过一次了和别人所以没东西射了，还是说其实对方是有那个病，叫什么来着，无法射精的那个病，对啊叫啥来着？

Isak还没琢磨出那个病的名字，Even的温热的精液已经灌满了他的口腔。

讲老实话，Isak非常不喜欢精液的味道，而且精液真的很脏，各种疾病都通过它们来传递，不管伴侣怎么要求，他一定不会吞精的。

但是，等到他自己反应过来时，他已经把那些腥膻浓稠的液体吞下了。

天啊，他要有HIV怎么办，天啊，天啊天啊！

下一秒，Even便躺在了他身旁，温柔地搂住了他，温柔地亲吻着他。

“睡吧，宝贝，我在你身旁。”他听到他这样说。

然后他就睡着了，非常安心。

等他再醒过来时，阳光正在他脸上跳着舞。

他在Even怀里，他转过身，面对着他。

Even熟睡着，金色的睫毛弯弯长长。

他回想着昨晚发生的一切，羞愧又激动，羞愧是因为自己突破自己底线做了这么多不知廉耻的事情，激动是因为这些事他并不后悔，因为对象是Even。

Even真的很帅气啊。

他想，帅气就够了，不吃亏，待会儿去医院预约检查一下吃预防药就可以了。

“你又在想什么？”

Even醒了。

Isak看着他的眼睛，蓝色的眼睛，透着光，好好看。

“你真好看。”Isak说。

“你也很好看。”Even说。

他俩闲聊起来，从天文聊到地理聊到Isak的手机坚持不懈地响了快半小时，Isak才依依不舍地离开床，从他牛仔裤的口袋里掏出手机。

“你跑哪里疯了啊！快点滚回来！我们下午得到曼彻斯特啊！”Patrick在电话那头咆哮着，Isak把手机从耳边移开。

“快！滚！回！来！”

“好！”Isak果断地挂了电话。

“我真的是clean的，如果你不相信，我们可以约着一起去体检。”Even说，他刚把自己的手机号留在Isak手机里，并拨了过去，Isak的电话出现在Even手机上。“好了，这样我们就有彼此的联系方式了。”

Even把手机还给Isak。

“Even Bech Næsheim?”Isak有些惊讶：“你是瑞典人吗？”

“我是挪威人，和你一样。”Even笑着说。

“Wow……”

“你Wow什么，你怎么会听不出我的口音啊。”

“我意味……”

“你真是傻的可爱”

“我不傻！”

Even给Isak叫了个uber，并在他上车前，想再一次吻他，但他并没有，他只是给Isak打开了车门，收住了欲吻他的动作。

“差点忘了，你是名人，还在柜里，而我们在大街上。”Even眨了下眼。

他妈的，到嘴边的吻就没了，Isak非常不爽。

但他也没办法，他只能摇下车窗，朝Even挥了挥手。

他不想离开他，他想和他在大街上肆无忌惮地接吻。

可现实是，Patrick又开始夺命连环call和信息：

“到哪里了？”

他叹了口气，回了句：“上车了，马上到。”

“什么？你和Even上床了？”

他们终于在曼城的酒店安顿下来，Chris和Isak一间房，和往常一样。

Isak点点头：“你为什么这么惊讶，你把他介绍给我，不就是这个意思吗。”

“我靠，我他妈……”Chris垂头丧气地在床边坐下：“卧槽我他妈以为你的不会喜欢这种只有外表没有灵魂的人，毕竟你对我就没兴趣，你之前的那些男朋友不都是特别有思想特别居家型的吗，谁想到啊……”

“有你这样说你朋友的吗，”Isak气笑了：“而且他挺有思想的，我俩聊得挺深入的。”

“得了吧，就一天还深入呢，”Chris看着他，收起了笑容：“我认真跟你说，不要和他再有什么瓜葛了。他是那种玩咖，你不是，你们完全不一样，你要认真的话，你会伤心的。”

“谁说我认真啦……”Isak嘟囔道。

“哎，Isak，”Chris叹了口气：“Even睡过的女歌手，可能比你见过的女歌手都多。我本来不想告诉你的，但是。”

Isak倒抽了一口气，他缓慢地在Chris面前坐下。

“如果骨肉皮*****能用来形容男人的话，那用来形容他简直再合适不过了。”Chris说：“他应该告诉你他是MV导演了吧。”

Isak点点头。

“我和他也认识很多年了，他上高中那会儿就很喜欢在演出结束之后搭讪歌手，而且这家伙几乎百发百中，搞不懂，真是搞不懂。后来大学学了导演，干脆进了这行，睡到的人就更多了，拔吊无情的那种。”

Oh.

Isak想，Oh.

“总之，为了你好，不要和他联系了。我很后悔，把他介绍给你。”Chris认真地说：“我没在开玩笑，我真的后悔。”

Oh，拔吊无情。

Isak在品味这个词。

他的手机再度响起，他在Robert Smith (The Cure)******唱到Thursday i don’t care about you的时候把它接了起来。

“Hallo，”

是Even，在用挪威语和他打招呼。

Oh.

“Hallo。”Isak说。

是Even，Isak用口型示意Chris。

显然的，Chris也很意外。

“到了酒店了吗？”Even问。

“嗯，到了。”

“身体还好吧？”

“还好。”

“你不方便说话？”

“嗯，Chris和我在对流程。”Isak扯了个谎。

“那你们忙，我不打扰了，有空再聊。”

Even挂了电话。

“Wow,”Chris感叹道：“第一次……第一次啊……”

“啊，他还加了我WhatsApp和facebook。”Isak举着手机惊讶地说。

“看来，我对他的判断有些失误？”Chris说：“不过说不定他就是想和你做朋友呢，对吧，朋友。你不可以和他做炮友，你应该不会找炮友的吧？”

Isak不想理他，他觉得自己现在乱极了，他接受了Even的好友申请已经在翻他的主页了。

“天啊，你是着魔了吗！”Chris不可思议地看着他对着Even的自拍傻笑。

Isak并不想理他。

等他们结束演出从曼城回到伦敦，还没来得及休息，Isak就住图书馆里疯狂地赶起了作业。虽然他很想继续花痴Even，但是那天他刚进家门就被哥们提醒第一个assignment要due了。

好看的男人，此时此刻也只能摆在学习之后了。

赶作业的Isak昏天地暗。终于还是不错的完成了。

他决定在家里好好睡一天，之后就要去格拉斯哥演出。

身为大学生摇滚明星可真辛苦，只有像我这么优秀的人可以同时把这两样工作都完成的特别好。他又累又得意地想，想着想着就睡着了。

“IT’S FRIDAY I’M IN LOVVVVVVVVE!!!!!!!!!”

啊啊啊啊啊是哪个扰老子清梦！Isak烦躁地抓起手机，刚才在梦里Even正在给他口，太他妈真实了，结果被电话吵醒了。他都要不爱这首歌了，果然不能把喜欢的歌做手机铃。

“喂，”他没好气是地说。

“喂，”那边是笑着的Even。

一下他就来了精神。

Even也在伦敦，不对，Even一直就住伦敦，只是之前去利物浦拍片子。

很自然的，他俩又见面了。这次是Even到他家里，因为：

“我真的好困啊，我想睡觉……”

“那我抱着你睡。”

Isak觉得自己又一次恋爱了，他的手指和Even的十指相扣，Even吻着他的头发，如果这都不是恋爱，如果炮友也是这样那大家还恋爱个屁啊。

他想写歌，齁甜齁甜的那种小情歌，他想在歌里好好倾诉他对他的感觉，那种感觉他想来应该是一见钟情。

空气里都是棉花糖的香气。

他真的太想牵着他的手，和他光明正大地在大街上接吻了。

他真的真的，不要再在柜子里。

Skam第二张专辑宣传期简直是一场战役。他们几个本来就不擅长言辞，还要各种跑通告什么的，还要跨国跑通告什么的！但他和Even的进展非常顺利，他们见缝插针地facetime、打电话，他每天都觉得自己泡在蜜罐里，甜的冒泡。

此时此刻他和Chris正代表Skam坐在Ellen Show的演播厅里。

“最近有什么有趣的事要和我们分享？”

聊了几个要现场观众们哈哈大笑的话题之后，Ellen问。按照台本上写的，此时此刻Chris应该拿Isak的书呆子气打趣才对。

“有啊，非常有趣。”Isak先开了口，他深呼吸了一口气。

Ellen饶有兴致地看着他，这和导演安排的可不一样。

“我以前交往的对象都是那种特别有思想深度的，我从来不看外表，”Isak顿了顿：“但是我现在开始喜欢好看的人啦！”

大家笑了起来。

“好看的男人，”Isak补充道：“之前我就喜欢男人，现在我还是喜欢男人。”

Oh.

他听见全产观众倒吸了一口冷气。

他感到Chris在他旁边不安地扭动了一下。

他看到后台方向，Patrick站在那里，呆住了。

他看着Ellen，Ellen站起来，鼓起了掌。

紧接着全体观众随着她站了起来，鼓起了掌。

掌声雷动，还有口哨声，不是嘘声，是真的在赞美他。

Oh.

他感到自己眼泪忍不住流了下来，说到底，他还是个孩子呢，没到21，他都没法在美国喝酒。

他以为下了节目会被Patrick骂死，结果Patrick冲上来死死地搂住他哭得比他还要响亮：“呜呜呜呜，呜呜呜呜你怎么这么勇敢啊，你担心死我了，呜呜呜呜你怎么这么勇敢啊！”

“我本来就是很勇敢的嘛，你要勒死我了啦——”

Patrick并没有放开他，而是哭的更凶了。

他像个大人一样安抚地拍着Patrick的肩膀。

“什么叫做一鸣惊人，我可是见识到了。”Even醇厚地嗓音从电话那边传来，带着笑意。

“是不是特别爱我呀。”Isak笑道。他们在保姆车里移动去下一个节目，他斜躺在Mikeal的怀里，Mikeal玩着他的头发。

“是的，特别爱你。”Even说。

Oh,他说他爱我。

就算是玩笑话，Isak也觉得开心，他的心砰砰直跳，他想把头伸出窗外，朝全世界大喊我恋爱了，我男朋友叫Even Bech Næsheim！

他这么想，也这么做了。

他摇下车窗对外面大喊着，有点像个疯子。

非常摇滚。

紧接着William,Chris,Mikael也把身子探了出来，非常不安全，非常摇滚。

Elias也加入了他们。

他们一路上喊着爱与和平，高唱着平等和自由。

非常非常摇滚。

Isak觉得今天可能是他人生中最摇滚的一天了，以后应该不会有人嘲笑他是书呆子了。

如果此时此刻Even就在他身旁，那就太完美了。

哦对，Even，刚才他们还在打电话呢，他一激动就把这茬忘了。他赶忙找到手机，Even在那头也在喊些什么。他连忙把手机放到耳边。

“我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你……”

他听见Even一直在重复着这三个字，一直重复着，似乎是知道他此时此刻不在电话旁，又生怕他错过自己的表白，所以他便一直重复着，等着Isak听到，等着Isak告诉他。

“我爱你。我也爱你。”

Isak说。

“我爱你。”Even说。

“我爱你。”

Isak说。

“我爱你。”

Even说。

他两就像两个傻子一样，一人一句，不停地向对方表白着。

恋爱中的傻子，真是让人又想翻白眼，又好羡慕。

 

 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 本来有几条备注，但是现在太晚了，周末有空再加上！


End file.
